I Never Thought I'd Love You!
by n hope
Summary: Katara never even imagined falling in love with one of her biggest enemies, a person who she despises the most!
1. Hatred

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 1 - Hatred (Katara's POV):

It's been a hundred years since the firenation attacked. I had heard rumors that the Avatar's location was here on the South Pole and I was eager to find him, so that he would stop the evil reign of Ozai.

It was a normal day in my village and me and Sokka were trying to find the Avatar. Suddenly, we heard screams. They were coming from the village. We rushed to see what was going on.

When we got there everything was in flames! It was the firenation's prince and his army. Our warriors were desperately fighting the firebenders. I tried to run into battle but Sokka stopped me.

"WAIT! What are you doing, you can't just rush into battle..."

"I will never turn my back on people who need me! Especially not on the people I love and care about! Sokka, please, you have to let me go, I have to do this."

He smiled and said:

"You didn't let me finish – you can't just rush into battle, "alone", little sis!"

"Thank you, Sokka. You are the best brother ever."

"I already know that! Now let's GO!"

The fight continued for about 15 minutes. After that, the firenation prince – Zuko, came out of a ship and ordered his soldiers to stop.

My people were very badly injured. As Zuko came out he asked:

"I have heard that the Avatar is in this village. Surrender him now or face the consequences."

I couldn't stand him, I was so frustrated that I went forward and started shouting at him:

"How dare you come here and attack us without any evidence about the Avatar."

"Silence, peasant! Tell me all you know about him and I won't destroy this village, or do you want me to burn it down along with the people?!"

"We don't know anything about the Avatar! And if you haven't heard, he's been gone for over a hundred years. We tried looking for him but with no luck. You should leave now."

"- You're a very loud mouthed girl, aren't you?!" – he grinned.

"Why youu… haaaa…" - I ran at him and tried to hit him as hard as I can, but he grabbed me by the wrist and turned me round. As he was holding my hands behind my back he whispered:

"The next time you attack somebody, try not to get yourself caught, peasant."

Then he pushed me on the ground and ordered his soldiers to start searching for the Avatar. Then he looked at me and said, with a grin on his face:

"Well, I guess we'll be staying a while, after all. And as for you…you better not try anything funny while we're here, or else."

"Or else what?" – I asked – "You're going to burn me alive or maybe you'll kill me singlehandedly?! You're nothing but a heartless monster!"

"That's it! Since you like getting into trouble so much, I guess you'd like spending some time in the cells, until I think about what I'll do with you. Take the prisoner to the ship!"

"No, noo…let me goo!"

"Katara…"- Sokka shouted and ran at Zuko – "You bastard, let my sister go!"

Zuko hit him and he fell unconscious.

"Sokka! You're going to pay for this." – I shouted with tears falling from my eyes. Zuko looked at me and his evil grin slowly faded as I was dragged on the ship.

As I was lying on the cold floor of the cell, I thought of Sokka. What was he doing now, was he okay? The image of him falling unconscious after Zuko hit him was repeating in my mind. I cried for a while after I finally fell asleep.

I could still hear Zuko's soldiers searching around. The thought of them hurting my loved ones was unbearable!


	2. Thinking

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 2 – Thinking (Zuko's POV):

I was on one of the ships, watching the fight, and then all of a sudden "she" came out of nowhere! Why was she the only one using waterbending?

That girl! I can't believe she tried to stop me even though she knew she was no match for me. What on Earth was she thinking rushing into battle like that, alone? And I want to know why. I "need" to know! And that anger, that face, I couldn't sleep, I just had to know!

It was 2 a.m. and I still hadn't fallen asleep. I had been thinking about so much. So I got up and went to the girl's cell.

"Hey…peasant. Wake up!"

"What's going on? Why are you here?"-she asked.

"I came to ask you some questions."

"If it's about the Avatar, I already told you everything I know."

"No, I wanted to ask for your name."

"And what makes you think I'll tell you? In fact, I'm not obliged to tell you anything about myself. I may be a peasant, but I'm not a slave!"

"Are you always this loud?"

"Go to hell!"

"Tough words for someone who's locked in a cage!"

"Let me out and I'll show you how tough I am!"

"Let's make a deal, I'll let you go, if you answer my questions."

"Fine! Ask."

"What's your name?"

"Katara."

"Why did you rush into battle like that, what kept you going and most importantly, why did you attack me, alone?"

"I can answer all the questions with one phrase – I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me! And the boy you hit after they took me to the ship, was my brother. I was crushed when I saw him hurt." – she started crying – "Why…why are you doing this?"

"It's all because of my father. I must find the Avatar if I ever want to go home again. You're not the only one who cares for her family."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But that's not a reason for you to kill and capture people. There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

"No, there must be! There always is! If you let me help maybe I can come up with a solution and…"

"Listen, I don't need your help! We had a deal, so you're free to go." – I let her out, I was prepared for anything. I expected her to attack me, then all of a sudden – she smiled at me and said:

"I see it now. You're not a monster, you're just misunderstood and maybe you're under some bad influence. I'm sorry I said all those bad things about you. I hope that someday you find peace and go along your own path. And maybe when that day comes we'll meet each other again, in a different situation. Goodbye…prince Zuko." – after saying this she smiled one last time and headed for the door. I didn't even have the chance to thank her.

After leaving everything became dark again. Loneliness filled my heart again. The cold slowly came to me, as if the sun itself had gone down forever. I felt emptiness and sadness. I don't know what came over me, it felt almost as if the only person who truly understands me was … gone.

I headed for my bedroom and after some minutes of silence I fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow will bring me something good, and I was in it for a surprise.


	3. The Avatar

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 3 – The Avatar:

After a two-day search, the firebenders found the Avatar. They took him to the ship and were about to head back to the fire country. The water tribe was relieved.

Katara, however, had a really bad feeling about this. She knew that Zuko would do anything to please his father and get his honor back. Ozai, on the other hand, would do anything to enslave the world and gain more power. She couldn't just stand there and watch as the world falls under Ozai's reign! She had to stop them!

"Sokka, we have to stop him. He mustn't take the Avatar!"

"I know, but how are we going to stop him?"

"I'll use my waterbending to stop the ship and you go in after the Avatar. Then I'll come, after I have frozen it, so that they can't escape."

"But you haven't fully mastered your bending, yet. It's too dangerous!"

"We have to try. Please, Sokka."

"Alright then, let's go."

Katara used her waterbending and stopped the ship. They went in and headed for the Avatar's cell. The guards attacked them.

"There's too many of them, Sokka."

"Hey, Avatar boy, do something, pleeease…!"

He used his airbending to stop the guards. After that, Sokka and Katara rescued him and went outside the ship.

"Not so fast, peasants!" – said Zuko and attacked.

"Hey, I thought the conversation we had last night would talk some sense into you! What happened? Don't you understand?" – shouted Katara.

"I don't have to listen to any of you."

"Please, just stop for a minute and think."

"Listen to her, prince Zuko!"

"Uncle?! What are you doing? Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course! But she is a smart girl. Listen to her. You don't need your father's approval. You are an independent person and you must see it in your heart that…"

"ENOUGH!" – shouted Zuko – "Give me the Avatar, NOW!"

"Aaaagh…."

"KATARAAa….NO! You bastard!" – Sokka ran towards Zuko, but Iroh stopped them. Seeing Katara hurt, the Avatar was frustrated. He attacked Zuko and the prince fell unconscious. His uncle took him to the ship and they headed back to the firenation.

"Katara, are you OK?" - asked Sokka.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Look, the Avatar saved you."

"Thank you, uhhmm… I don't know your name."

"Oh, uhh, sorry, I'm Aang. Thank you for saving me, too."

"So, what now?" – Sokka asked Katara.

"We should get him to the North Pole, so that he could master waterbending and while we're there I can also learn it better."

"Cool, we can go there on my flying bison."

"I thought those were extinct." – said Sokka.

"Yeah, they are. This is the last one. Boy, am I lucky or what?"

"Don't get, too cocky about it, kid."

"Heh, don't worry, Sokka, I won't. So, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow. We need to get some rest and make sure Katara's OK."

"I'm fine, Sokka! Argh…"

"Yeah, right."

It was late and everyone went to sleep, thinking what tomorrow will bring.


	4. Thoughts

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 4 – Thoughts:

After being defeated, the firebenders decided to head home. Zuko woke up an hour after the hit.

"U-uncle, where's the Avatar?!"

"Stay down, prince Zuko. You mustn't get up, yet! The Avatar escaped. That girl and her brother saved him."

"Aargh…I can't believe this! How am I going to get home without him?! Turn the ship, I'm going back for the Avatar and I'm going to kill both Katara and her brother."

"Prince Zuko, be reasonable you can't just… wait a second…"

"What is it uncle?"

"You know the girl's name!"

"What, no, I just … she told me…. I mean, I know I asked her, but…"

"What do you mean you asked her?! You don't usually go and ask people about their names and try to remember them, especially the ones of the peasants."

"Well, when I locked her in the cell I went down to ask her some questions about the Avatar, and then I asked her about her name. We had a long conversation."

"And you remembered her name! Wow, no wonder. She was cute, anyway, wasn't she?! Huh, prince, Zuko."– the old man winked at his nephew.

"UNCLE! I don't know where you're getting at, but I don't like it!"

"Oh, come on! You surely must have noticed her charming smile. She has a nice body, too. Don't you think so?!"

"Oh, lord, forget your foolishness, I'm out of here!"

Iroh laughed loudly and watched as Zuko tried to hide his blushing face. The young prince walked away and went to his room. So much has happened to him in those 3 days.

As he lay on his bed, he thought about what Katara had said. He wasn't very sure whether to listen to her advice or not. She was a smart girl, indeed, but could her advice help him in this situation. His honor was much more important to him than anything else in the world. Was it worth risking it for his independence?

He thought of "her". In just one night she managed to get his attention, earn his trust and raise his curiosity. No one has ever done that. How is that possible? What was that urge growing inside him? He wanted to know more about her and how she managed to conquer his mind and mess with his head. Now he was more eager to find the Avatar, than ever. He knew she would be with him. And he'll find a way to "get rid" of his problems once and for all. It was settled – tomorrow he was going to chase after them and have his revenge.


	5. The Chase Begins

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 5 – The Chase Begins :

It was 10 a.m. and it's been 2 hours since Katara, Sokka and Aang went off for their journey to the North Pole. But little did they know that prince Zuko, himself, was after them.

- Hey, Aang! What's the deal with this lemur, anyway? I thought those things were extinct. – said Sokka angrily as the cute little lemur, named Momo, climbed on top of his shoulders.

- That's not a "thing", Sokka! That's Momo, and yes, his kind was extinct a century ago. He's the last one. – replied Aang with a little sadness in his voice.

- Don't be sad, Aang. – Katara comforted him – At least we have him with us.

- Yeah, you're right. Thanks for being so nice to me, Katara. You're a great friend.

- You're welcome. – she smiled and hugged him. Suddenly, Sokka shouted:

- Hey, lovebirds, sorry to break the magical moment, but can somebody, please, get this thing off me! It's gone mad, mad I tell you! Oww…!

Aang and Katara slipped away from each others grip and went to help poor Sokka.

After some minutes of struggling Momo finally let go of Sokka.

- This thing is crazy!

- He was just playing. And I think he got mad because you hurt his feelings. Poor Momo.

- Yeah, Katara's right.…Let's go to sleep, it's late and we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.

- Wait, I still haven't practiced before my meeting with master Pakku!

- We'll have time tomorrow, Katara. You must have some rest now.

- Since when did you start giving orders around here, Sokka? … Sorry, Sokka. It seems I am tired after all. Let's go to sleep.

Katara waited until everyone had fallen asleep and went to a river, not very close to their camping place. She opened a scroll, which her grandmother had given her, and started practicing her waterbending.

Zuko, who was passing with his boat, heard her and went to see what was going on. He told his men to stop the boat and then he jumped off and hid behind some bushes. He watched her for a few minutes and then jumped out from the bushes and attacked her. She countered his attack and started running. Zuko caught up with her and pushed her to a tree.

- Where's the Avatar?

- Like I would tell you!

- Don't make me hurt you!

- Let me go, Zuko! Haven't you learned anything from last time? Didn't you remember anything I have told you?

- I have thought a lot about what you said, Katara! But I'm afraid I can't consider any of your advice. So now I must do what I have to.

- And what's that? – Katara asked with a trembling voice.

- Don't worry, I won't kill you, if that's what you're thinking.

- Please, just let me go!

- You must tell me what I need to know first.

- I will never tell you where Aang is.

- So that's the Avatar's name. Well, I guess I'll have to find out the hard way. I let you go once, but now you won't have that chance, until you're ready to talk. – he tied her up to the tree.

- Sooner or later your brother and the Avatar will come looking for you. I'll be waiting.- he sat down next to her.

- You're not a very good bender, you know! – Zuko grinned.

- I'm learning at the moment. Unlike you, I didn't grow up in a palace surrounded by servants and a master bender to teach me techniques.

- I never had a master. I learned alone. My sister was my father's favourite. He said she was born lucky, and I was lucky to be born. He never acknowledged me. I was just a burden to him. That's why he gave me this scar. The mark of the banished prince. Now, do you see why I must have the Avatar.

- That's not an excuse, Zuko! Like I've told you before - you make your own path, don't follow someone else's dreams, just because you want him to acknowledge you.

- I know, but that's what I have to do if I ever want to go home again. You have to see things my way, and maybe then you'll know my pain.

- I know what you feel. I grew up without a mother, she was killed by the fire nation. And she gave me this necklace. I watched her die in front of me.

- I'm sorry. I grew up without a mother, too. I don't know what happened to her. One day I woke up and she was gone.

- Do you see now, that I do know your pain.

- Not all of it.

An hour later Aang and Sokka found Katara. They fought with Zuko and, once again, defeated him and flew away with Appa. Zuko tried to follow them. But he failed.

- What's happening to me? Why am I not able to defeat them? I can't go on like this!

The angry prince began the chase again. Was it actually worth it?


	6. North Pole

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 6 – North Pole:

It's been 4 days and team Avatar has finally arrived at their destination.

Katara was so excited about meeting master Pakku. She jumped excitedly off Appa the second they landed. The north pole water tribe greeted them.

"Excuse me, but where is master Pakku?" – Katara asked, jumping around.

"Wait here!" – said a lady from the tribe – "Master Pakku will see you now."

"Hello, master! My name is Katara and I would like you to teach me waterbending."

"So, you think you can just come here and ask me to teach you to bend?!"

"Well, yes, please."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"A week."

"And you think you can master waterbending in 7 days?!"

"Not, master, just learn more…"

"You're not ready."

"How can you say that when you haven't even seen me in action?!"

"You said you wanted to "learn more"…if you really want that you should get a teacher, not a master!"

"You must teach me to waterbend, please!"

"Must I?"

"Yes!"

"Goodbye, Katara."

"No, you WILL teach me!" – Katara attacked Pakku but he dodged and hit her with his attack. She fell to the ground.

"Well, then…show me what you can do, child!" – Pakku attacked again but she stopped him and the real fighting began.

"Is that all you've got?!" – Katara shouted. She was frustrated, because she couldn't beat him. She went for another hit but Pakku stopped her and said:

"Anger is a bad guide. If you want me to teach you everything I know first you must learn to control your emotions and focus on your opponent completely." – he reached out his hand and pulled her up.

"Does that mean you'll teach me?"

"Yes, of course I never wanted to decline your request. I wanted to see your psychic powers first." – the old man laughed out loud and patted Katara on the back. She laughed, too and they started their training.

Zuko was not far behind them. He knew that this time he'll definitely get the Avatar and kill everyone who gets in his way. Everyone!


	7. Earth

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 7 – Earth:

After a week at the North Pole, team Avatar headed towards the Earth Kingdom. Aang had already mastered air and water. Katara had also managed to learn Waterbending and now she was able to control her powers.

They traveled 6 days to the Earth Kingdom and met a lot of people, had a lot of trouble and managed to save a few lives and practice their bending skills, except for Sokka, of course. He only managed to practice his fighting skills with the help of his boomerang and his sword. Not a total waste of time.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Sokka, we're not! You've asked me about 16 times in last 10 minutes! We're not going to get there in the next 4 hours, so shut up!"

"Well sorry for worrying, sis!"

"You're annoying."

After 4 hours they reached their destination. They went straight to the earth king. He greeted them.

"I am very pleased that the Avatar has come to the Earth Kingdom. May I ask what you are seeking here?"

"Well, I came here to learn Earthbending. Is it possible that you tell me about a master I can learn from?"

"But of course, let me introduce you to master Yu. He is the best Earthbending master in my kingdom. He teaches my daughter – Toph."

"Nice to meet you master Yu."

"I am honored to meet the Avatar."

"Oh, and here comes my lovely daughter. "Look" Toph, the Avatar has come to visit us."

"Nice joke, dad."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Toph. It will never happen again! Avatar Aang, as you can see, my daughter is blind, so I would like to ask you to be more … discreet with your words."

"Oh, no problem. Hi, my name's Aang. And these are my friends – Katara and Sokka."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Dad, I'm going outside."

"Oh, heavens no, not alone, take the guards with you."

"But….dad…"

"I can go with her if you're ok with it."

"Well, I suppose you are in good hands with the Avatar, so you can go."

"Oh, joy…"

"They went outside."

"So, what do you want to do now, Toph?"

"I want to get out of this stupid palace."

"Why, you have everything here?"

"You don't understand. I am never allowed to go out of the palace, I am never allowed to go outside – in the gardens – alone, there must be at least two guards with me, and I am never allowed to communicate with other people besides my family and my master. Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I love fighting. I love being an Earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it. I keep a secret life from my parents, but they keep me secret from the whole world. They are doing it to protect me, but I'm 12 years old and I've never had a real friend. Please, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you!"

"So, what's that secret life you told me about?"

Toph explained everything to Aang and showed him her Earthbending. He was amazed by what she could do and asked her if she wanted to join their team and travel the world. She agreed and told him that her parents would never let her go with him. He went to talk with them but they refused and said that he was a bad influence to their daughter and he and his friends must leave. Toph had a plan.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were just about to leave when Toph suddenly appeared and told them that she escaped.

"Why did you escape. You shouldn't have done that, now everyone will think we've kidnapped you!"

"Please, Aang. Don't make me go back. I want to travel the world, I'll help you guys with everything I can, I'd even teach you to Earthbend!"

"Really, you would do that?"

"Of course I would! You've seen me in action and you know what I can do!"

"Great, come on then. We don't have all night."

"Where are we going now, Aang?" – asked Katara.

"To Ba Sing Se! We must go there so that Toph can teach me to Earthbend without anyone bothering us, and you guys can stay at the city while we train so that you don't have to wait with us. You can do whatever you want there."

They flew off.

Lao Bei Fong (Toph's father) had to do something about his daughter's disappearance:

"The Avatar has kidnapped my precious daughter. I want you two to do whatever it takes to bring her home safe, no matter the consequences! I am willing to repay you greatly! So, are you going to accept my offer – master Yu, Xin Fu?"

"Yes, we are."

Meanwhile, Zuko was asking about the Avatar:

"Tell me where the Avatar is!"

"H-He went to Ba Sing Se with t-the Earth King's daughter."

"Damn it! I've missed them again! Aargh…."

"Don't worry, prince Zuko. We'll get them at Ba Sing Se. I know a short cut."


	8. Kept Captive

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 8 – Kept Captive:

After 3 days of travelling, team Avatar finally arrived at Ba Sing Se. They were greeted by king Kuei and he gave them a house where they could stay as long as they want. Aang and Toph went out of the city to train at some training grounds, built specially for the soldiers of Ba Sing Se, Sokka went to buy some things he needed and Katara went out to explore the city. However, she didn't know that Zuko and Iroh were in the city, too, looking for a way to capture Aang.

Iroh had a house and his own tea shop in the city and knew all the places there. He and Zuko were sitting in the shop, when suddenly, they saw Katara passing by. Zuko immediately recognized her and jumped off his seat. She didn't notice them. Katara stopped at a flower shop and started browsing the beautiful bouquets. Zuko didn't want to attract attention, so he slowly went to her, grabbed her hand, covered her mouth with his and said:

"Come silently and nobody gets hurt."

She knew that if she screamed or tried to fight him everyone would see them and try to help and someone might get hurt, so she went with him, not making a sound.

He took her to one of his uncle's hideouts outside the city and locked her in one of the rooms. The hideout was like an underground house. It had 3 rooms – two bedrooms with their own bathrooms and a kitchen. There were some hallways which led to other places and rooms. It was like a prison, but much bigger and more "comfortable".

"This is the third time you've captured me! Can't you see that I'll never give you Aang! I'd rather die then let you have the only person in the world who's able to stop your father!"

"It would be better for you if you did!"

"NEVER!"

"You won't leave this place until you tell me where he is."

"Do whatever you want! You don't scare me! I can handle anything you throw at me, anything!"

"OK, then… I'll just have to torture you until you break."

"Go ahead!"

"Aarghh… "- he was just about to attack her when suddenly he heard Iroh shouting:

"Prince Zuko…where are you?"

"You got lucky this time…I'll be in the room next to you, so don't try anything that might get you in trouble!"

Zuko went out of the room and locked it. He went to the other one where Iroh was sitting on a couch.

"What do you want, uncle?"

"What are you planning to do with the girl, Zuko?"

"I'm planning to get her to tell me where the Avatar is, of course…"

"And what if she doesn't tell you?"

"I'll torture her until she does."

"You know that you will never be able to do that because she believes …"

"In what?"

"In "him", in peace and most importantly – in her dreams. She dreams of a peaceful future and she will stop at nothing until it's done!"

"I … I must try …"

"Think about it, prince Zuko."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the tea shop. I won't come down here again, it gives me the chills every time I come. And besides, I'll leave you two alone, so you can settle things."

As Iroh left Zuko thought about his words. He also remembered what Katara had said the first time they met. He sat on his bed. Part of him was relieved that she was here… with him.

As he was pondering he heard something. It was her. She was crying. Why? He immediately went to check on her.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone! I don't have to tell you anything!"

"I hate it when you're so stubborn!"

"Why would you want to know how I feel? You don't care about anyone but yourself and your "honor"!"

Zuko got angry and started shouting at her.

"Even I don't know why! I just feel like asking you, OK?!"

"Go to hell!"

Zuko snapped and ran at her. He pushed her against the wall and shouted:

"Don't you think I'm already there!? Do you think it's easy, chasing dreams that might never come true?! Answer me, damn it!"

Katara's eyes slowly closed and more tears poured down her rosy cheeks – they were red, because he was so close to her. She knew he was a monster, but something told her he could change. Maybe, just maybe she would be able to kill that anger, that sadness, that madness of his and put an end to his suffering. She was eager to do it.

As Zuko watched her silently crying he felt sadness and realized that he had let go of his grip and was gently holding her hands. He leaned forward and hugged her tightly. As she was crying he held her even closer to him. He didn't want to let go, right now. That was when he realized that he doesn't want her to leave. Never! She felt comfort and her tears slowly faded. After a few seconds, when she finally stopped crying, she put her hands around his waist and hugged him, too. She didn't want to let go either.

What's happening to me? – Zuko thought to himself – Why do I feel like this? What's that feeling? – he was confused by his actions, by his feelings even more. Katara felt something, too. It was the best feeling in the world. They both knew exactly what it was, but neither of them wanted to admit it. There was no doubt now – they were in love!

After realizing it they both let go of each other, looking away and blushing like hell.

"A-are you OK now?" – asked Zuko rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…thank you, by the way." – said Katara, holding her right arm with her left one.

"Oh, no problem."

They were smiling and as their eyes met they looked away again, blushing even more. Zuko headed for the door and before he went out he said:

"H-hey…can we NOT mention this in front of my uncle? He's going to torture me for the rest of my life with his stupid jokes!"

Katara smirked and said:

"Only if you promise to never tell anybody what happened!"

"Deal!" – Zuko smiled and left.

Of all this tension Katara forgot all about her plans to escape.

"It seems you're not so bad after all!" – she smiled and laughed. – "I guess…I was wrong about him…He's not a monster, he's just…misunderstood." – the moment of their hug repeated in her head over and over again. She was happy.

Zuko was standing outside the room propped on the door. He heard what Katara said and smiled.

Maybe this was the start of something new … new to both of them!


	9. Unnoticed

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 9 – Unnoticed:

After Aang and Toph had finished with their training they went back to the house just to see a worried Sokka.

"Hey Sokka! What's wrong?" – asked Aang curiously.

"It's been 5 hours since we parted and Katara's not here, yet."

"Don't worry! She might still be looking around. Ba Sing Se is a huge city."

"Yeah, or maybe she went somewhere to have dinner." – Toph added.

"But, she said that she'd be here by 18:00 to make dinner and now it's 19:30. She can't be eating out."

"Maybe she … forgot?" – anxiety could be sensed in Aang's voice.

"She NEVER forgets! Never!"

"I'm sure she's fine." – said Toph calmly, laying back on one of the cushions.

"I think we must go and look for her!" – Sokka rushed to the door, but before he went out, he stopped and looked at the worried airbender – "Aang … you coming?"

"Wait, Sokka! It's late and dark outside. So for now, all we can do is wait for her to show up." – shouted Toph blocking the door with a piece of ground.

"What if … What if she doesn't come back? What if something happened to her?"

"She'll be OK! She knows waterbending. We'll look for her in the morning! Now let's eat, I'm starving!"

They had no other choice but to wait.

Zuko was in his room, thinking about what he was going to do with his prisoner. He had to know where the Avatar was hiding, and he knew he had to force her to talk or she would never tell him anything. There was no other way.

It was 23:15. Zuko went to Katara's room and unlocked it. After he went in he saw that she was asleep. He slowly closed the door behind him, trying hard not to wake her up. He went to her bed.

As Zuko was standing next to the bed, he looked at Katara. She was so beautiful. He reached out and touched her right cheek, fondling it with his fingers. Then he took a strand of her hair and started playing with it. He thought about what he had to do to her to get the information he needed. All kinds of thoughts running through his mind. "No!" He said, shaking his head. "I can't do this to her." Suddenly Katara started moving and he quickly stood up and rushed out the door, shutting and locking it. Zuko went back to his room. "What was I thinking!? I'm not that kind of person! … Or…am I…?! No…!" He cast himself on the bed and covered his eyes with his hand. "I'll deal with her tomorrow." – he covered himself with his sheets and after some minutes the young prince fell asleep.

Katara had awaken after the loud noise Zuko made. Shivers ran down her face. She put her hand on it and remembered that she dreamed about someone touching her face and playing with her hair. She could still feel his warm touch. "Was it real? Could it be that Zuko came and …No…! What am I thinking, he would never do such a thing!" – a part of her really longed for him and she knew she wanted it to be true. Katara lay down and fell asleep again, thinking about her charming prince.


	10. The Truth

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 10 – The Truth:

It was 8 a.m. and everyone was asleep except Sokka. He couldn't sleep all night, because he was worried about his little sister.

Sokka was walking around the house thinking where Katara might be. All kinds of thoughts running through his head. He suddenly stopped – "ZUKO!" – he shouted, and rushed out of the house.

Sokka's shouting woke Aang and Toph up.

"Do you really think that…"- Aang couldn't continue his question. He was afraid.

"I don't know" – said Toph –" but if it's true, then we better get going."

The two benders went to get ready.

Meanwhile, at Zuko's hideout, Katara was already awake and she could feel her stomach growling. She didn't have dinner last night and now she was awfully hungry. She didn't pay much attention to it, though. She was worried what Zuko was thinking of doing to her today!

After a few minutes the prince came in her room, carrying a tray of food.

"If you want to eat today, you'll have to tell me where you're hiding the Avatar!"

"Aren't you tired?" – asked Katara staring at the floor.

"Of what?"

"Of doing the same thing over and over again?"

"I am, but I won't stop until I have him."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes!"

"I thought so. That's why I'm going to ask you something different – Is this what you really need?"

"I…"- Zuko was stunned, he didn't know what to say.

"So?" – asked Katara finally looking at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes, who were piercing him with every blink. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. He couldn't stand her judgemental look. It was killing him inside.

"Who are you to mess with my head?!" – asked Zuko in a calm but pissed off voice.

"Excuse me?!"

"You think that I don't care about anything else, but I do!" – shouted Zuko at Katara's face and she took a step backwards. – "You have no idea how hard it is for me to stop thinking about what you have said to me in the last couple of weeks! I can't get you out of my head. Your voice, your face, your words…even everything connected with the Avatar! I can't think of a plan to capture him without you appearing in my head." – He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. – "Don't you see" – his voice as silent as possible –" I don't think that I can just leave all of you, because if I give up on my goal, I won't be able to see YOU anymore! Don't you see, Katara? It's not about the Avatar anymore. It's about you! I need you. "– Zuko slowly leaned to her lips and kissed her. Katara didn't move at all, because she was afraid that he would back away from the wonderful kiss. She wanted him, too. Her body suddenly shivered and Zuko pulled himself away from her. –" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." – after that the prince ran out of the room.

Katara was in shock. She didn't even get the chance to say anything, and to tell him how she felt. She slowly sat on the bed at took something to eat from the tray.


	11. Esape

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 11 – Escape:

Zuko was standing outside Katara's room, leaning against the door. He was thinking of the kiss. He was supposed to go in and explain, but what was he going to say? Everything he said to Katara was true! He couldn't just go in and tell her it was all a joke. It was clear that the prince had to go in and explain his feelings better and not do anything irrational.

"Katara,we have to talk!" – Zuko entered the room, he closed the door behind him and stood there watching her with a very serious look on his face.

"Look…about what happened this morning…you don't have to say anything."

"No, I need to know what you feel towards me! Did you feel something when I kissed you? If you tell me now, no matter if you're going to reject me or not, I'll let you go and leave you and Aang alone. I just want to know once and for all, and just get it over with."

"When we first met I really, really hated you, because you hurt my family and my friends, you made me cry and chased us over and over again. I was so full of anger, but when we started talking I realized that you weren't a bad person and you can change because you were doing all of this for somebody else. That's when I swore I wouldn't give up on you and make you realize what a good person you are. That's why I always tried to talk you out of your bad hobby, because I believe in you. Later on, I started having feelings for you, but I wasn't quite sure what I felt. But after today's kiss I know what I feel! I'm in love with you, Zuko! – Katara went to him, grabbed his collar and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him gently and quickly let go to see what his reaction would be."

"I love you, too!" – he smiled and hugged her tightly- "You're free to go now. I bet your friends are worried sick."

"But, I don't want to leave you!"

"Me neither, but it's best if you just walked away. I'm a bad person, Katara, and trouble follows me everywhere. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I want to take my chances! You can join me and the others. Please, just don't leave me."

"Are you sure? I don't think they can accept me, not after all I've done."

"I'm sure you'll be able to fit in and make up for all of the things that you have done."

"OK then, I'll come with you."

The two of them left the hideout and headed towards Team Avatar's house.

Meanwhile, Sokka, Toph and Aang had just returned from their search, during which they faced master Yu and Xin Fu, who tried to bring Toph home.

"I can't believe it, my baby sister is gone … FOREVER!" – tears fell from Sokka's eyes as he lay on the couch.

"Sokka, don't cry, we'll search again tmorrow, we'll even make posters. "– Toph tried to comfort him, but no effect.

And just as she said that the door burst open and everyone jumped up to see Katara and Zuko, holding hands. Sokka, Toph and Aang were looking at them with their mouths open. They were in shock and didn't know what to do.

"I think I'm hallucinating. Do you two see what I see?"

"I'm afraid you're not the only one!" – said Aang.

Katara rushed to Sokka and hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see you again guys!"

"What the hell is "he" doing here?" – Aang asked and prepared for battle.

"Wait, Aang, he's with me. I brought him here because he wants to join our team."

Everyone laughed.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" – asked Sokka – "You never were good with jokes sis, but this time you outdid yourself!"

"This is NOT a joke, Sokka! I'm serious. And…I have something I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"We…Me and Zuko are….kind of….together."

"Yeah, we can see that he came in with you!"

"No, no…. I mean that we are a couple now."

"WHAAAAAT?" – everyone shouted furiously.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Sokka, it's true and I want him to join the team. He is going to help us."

"How can we trust him after all he has done?" – shouted Aang.

"You don't have to trust him, Aang. Just trust me! Please! He has changed. Just give him a chance."

After a lot of thinking, talking and arguing they decided to let him stay.

The team had already wasted too much time in Ba Sing Se and had to go. The next morning they got up early and head off to the Fire Nation to find a firebending teacher for Aang. But before they left Zuko went to say goodbye to his uncle. Iroh was extremely happy with his nephew's decision and blessed their journey.

Zuko was nervous about going to the Fire Nation. But he wasn't afraid anymore, because he had a new goal – Katara. He just wanted to make her happy. And if facing his father was going to make her happy, he was going to do it, no matter the consequences.


	12. Final Battle

ZuTara - I Never Thought I'd Love You!

Chapter 12 – Final Battle:

After training for several weeks with master Piandao, in the Fire Nation, Aang was finally ready for the battle with Ozai. Aang had mastered all of the elements and was ready.

The team headed towards Ozai's palace. When they reached the gates a group of soldiers attacked. They were about 30, which showed that Ozai had been expecting them. Sokka found the situation perfect to practice some of his new skills with his new sword. Aang wasn't the only one who had been studying firebending with master Piandao, Zuko learned along with Aang all of the bending techniques. Toph and Katara hadn't been wasting their time either – they had been training together every single day for the past 3 weeks. Katara even learned bloodbending and Toph made a new type of bending called metalbending.

When they beat the guards and entered the palace more soldiers were waiting for them. This time they were more and as they continued further into the palace the number of the soldiers increased. Zuko was leading them because he knew the place very well.

"How many did you get Aang?" – asked Sokka grinning like hell.

"About 60 and growing! What about you?" – Sokka's chin fell to the floor.

"Well…. I got… more than 30….it's not fair you know, you are an airbender you can wipe out 10 at once, I'm using only my sword and my awesome skills."

"Whatever you say!"

"That's nothing" – said Katara –" Zuko got more than you two combined!"

"You're only saying that because he's your boyfriend." – Sokka looked at her unbelieving.

"I am NOT….!" – shouted Katara in his face.

"Don't get cocky boys, I got more than a 100" – interrupted Toph – "I've been wiping 20 at a time since we entered."

"No way…."

"Yeah, I just put up a wall of ground before them as they're running and BAM – they hit the wall like it's made of glass and they didn't see it!"

"W-whatever…. I want to see how tough you are when we face Ozai!" – said Sokka with a little smile on his face.

"Oh, you'll see...heh…"

"No, Ozai is mine!" – everyone turned to face Zuko.

"But, you can't do it alone! There's no way I'll let …"

"Don't worry, Katara! I'll be fine. I just want to get my revenge and end this ridiculous war."

"Zuko…Katara's right, you'll need help. That's why I'm going in with you and you three will stay here and stop anyone from coming in to distract us." – said Aang in a very calm and serious tone.

"But…"

"It will be ok, Katara. I promise. Somebody has to take care of little Aang here." – Zuko laughed and comforted Katara.

"Good luck. "– she kissed him and then turned back to fight the group of soldiers who were coming their way.

As Zuko and Aang entered the main room they closed the door behind them and saw Ozai sitting on his throne.

"I had been expecting you, Avatar. But I could not say the same for you – Zuko! You should know that I don't like waiting."

"Yeah, well sorry, but it would have been faster if you hadn't set up this welcoming committee."

"I like to take care of my guests properly. Anyway, now that you are here let's get down to business shall we?!"

Ozai attacked first. The battle was long at the end everyone was getting tired. But nobody gave up and Aang decided to use his knew technique – energybending! It was very risky but it was the only option they had left. Aang removed Ozai's firebending skills and both of them fell to the floor.

Zuko rushed to Aang and picked him up. He went outside, where Katara, Toph and Sokka had already finished their battle, and gave Aang to Sokka.

"Take him to my uncle. You'll find him outside the Fire Nation's gates. Take Appa and hurry."

"What about you?" – asked Katara.

"I'll take care of Ozai. Now GO!"

Katara gave him a hug and they left. Zuko went back to his father.

"I should kill you, after all you've done to everyone! But you're lucky, now that I'm a different person. I made a promise to Katara that I wouldn't kill you, so I'll do something worse – I'll throw you in the dungeons deep down under the palace where you'll never see the sunlight again and you're going to rot there alone until your death. You're going to suffer as much as I did all those years. You asked for it. You deserve nothing better than this, father!"

Zuko picked him up and took him to the dungeons, put chains on his feet, hands and neck, which could be unlocked only by 5 keys – one given to each member of team Avatar. Then Zuko locked the door of the cell with 5 different locks (who could be opened only by Zuko's firebending, Aang's airbending, Katara's waterbending, Tophs earthbending and Sokka's sword all togrther). The same was done for Azula after she was captured 4 days later.

Zuko became fire lord and ended the war. Two years after the end of the war he married Katara. They were very happy together. Aang and Toph became very close, after Katara went to the Fire Nation and Sokka and Sukki went back to the South Pole, and Aang went back to the Earth Kingdom with Toph.

A year after Zuko and Katara's marriage:

It was 23:30 and Lord Zuko was busy working in his room. Katara came in with some tea and sat near her husband.

"It's late, you should go to bed. You have an early meeting tomorrow."

"I just have a few more things to check and I'm good to go."

Katara smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She went to the bed and started undressing. She put on a lovely night-gown, went back to her working husband and leaned down to kiss him. Then she whispered in his ear:

"I have a special surprise for your birthday my Lord and I hope you have finished your work."

Zuko turned around to face his wife's gorgeous body swaying towards the bed.

"Well, I think I'm done for today."

Then he stood up and went to Katara. He kissed her while his hands explored every curve of her body and as they reached her legs he lifted her night gown and threw it on the floor. Katara lay on the bed and Zuko undressed himself. After that he joined her. Zuko started kissing her lips, chin, neck and continued to go down. Katara was shivered with excitement by every kiss. This was both their first time and she was surprised by what he can do with his tongue. Zuko was ready to enter and he looked at Katara – she shook her head in approval. There was a lot of tension. He slowly made his way in as Katara pulled his hair. He kissed her as he went deeper, gently, trying hard not to hurt her. Katara groaned with every thrust, her fingers digging into his skin and demanding more. She never wanted it to end.

"F-faster…!" - she said quietly, almost breathless.

Zuko was surprised, but then a giant grin appeared on his face as he obeyed. He grabbed her breast and began sucking and playing with it. Katara was in heaven. The pleasure he gave her was indescribable! She could feel it coming.

"I-i'm going t-to …."

"Me, too…"

As they said that she could feel him filling her up and they both screamed in pleasure and relief. He fell on top of her and she hugged him.

They lay there, panting and breathing heavily, Zuko still inside of her. After they had caught their breath the two lovers snuggled under the sheets and spend the night in each others arms.

A month later:

Zuko had just finished a meeting and was looking at some things in the meeting room. Katara came in:

"Zuko, I have to talk to you!"

"What is it my love?"

"I'm … I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"This is….This is wonderful news! I can't believe this! This is the happiest day of my life! Oh Katara… I love you!"

"Heh…I love you, too!"

Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and ran to the balcony, shouting:

"I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER !"

Katara laughed. He kissed her and said:

"I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"OK, then go…!"

"I love you…I love you…"

8 months later:

"How is she, Sukki?"

"Well, she's feeling a bit tired but she's fine."

"And the baby?"

"He's doing well."

"He?"

Zuko went in the bedroom:

"Katara, are you alright?"

"Never been better. This is your son." – she gave him the baby.

"He's perfect, and has your eyes."

Katara giggled. Zuko sat on the bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

"What are we going to name him?"

"How about…Kibishi. It means tough."

"It's perfect, Katara. I love you!"

"I love you, too."

"Thank you for this blessing."

"I hope you don't want any more blessings, because this one was hard to get out."

They both laughed and sat there for a few more minutes looking at their new born son. One perfect moment in a family's life.


End file.
